Story of Opal
by Sleekpelt
Summary: It was always about Artemis. Saying how he was good, and a hero. What about Opal? It was never showing her side of the story! Never about why she did the things she did! It never showed her story. This is about Opal, and her childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl  
Opals story  
Prologue  
A warp in time. And then everything stood still.  
She appeared. Hazy at first, but then the lines became distinguished and became that of a girl.  
She walked slowly through the trees, passing houses, pleasant Victorian houses. She stopped at one of them. It was burning. The heat distorting everything around it. But the fire wasn't spreading. She nodded and faded away.  
Chapter 1  
An eventful beginning  
"Opal." Said Seanait(shay- nat) Koboi. Age 27  
"Opals a lovely name." Said Mr Koboi father to Opal and Seanait.  
"Opal." Said Ms Koboi. "Our little gemstone."

19 years later  
"Gemstone where are you?" Asked Seanait teasingly, entering a bedroom. Gemstone was opals nickname.  
"Ah!" Opal shrieked, diving under the covers.  
Seanait walked over to the bed. "I've," she ripped the covers off. "Got you!" She started tickling Opal. Making her squirm and wiggle.  
"No hawk stop!" Opal giggled. Hawk was Seanait's nickname.  
Seanait relented. "Time for dinner!"  
Opal giggled. "No, let's play."  
"Fine." Said Seanait shrugging. "But if you don't come to dinner, then you don't get this!"  
And she *conjured* a spool of twine.  
"For me?"asked Opal gazing at the twine.  
"All of it." Said Seanait, handing it to her. "Traded it with Holly. I gave her a nail watch."  
A nail watch was a watch that you stuck to your nail. It could peel on and off without ever losing its stickiness. Seanait had designed and built it in math class in the place of learning how to tell time. Built it out of 3 hair pins, a sim phone, and a paperclip. It was now being sold all over Haven. Courtesy of their father.  
"Thanks hawk!" Opal smiled, she started to fiddle around with the twine. Making strange shapes.  
"Okay, now you have to come to dinner." Said Seanait.  
"Okay." Opal put the twine in one hand and held Seanait's hand in her other.  
She stared intently at the twine. Trying to do it with one hand. She walked into the banister.  
"You might want to watch were you're going." Said Seanait.  
Opal lowered the twine and decided to do just that.

Dinner was tofu salad. Mothers special.  
"How was business today?" Mother asked father.  
Opal was fiddling with the twine while Seanait cut her tofu into smaller pieces with a fork.  
"Not that well, the nail watch is a big seller though." Father smiled at Seanait. "There starting to call them hawk time."  
"Really?" Asked Seanait eagerly.  
"Yep." Replied father.  
Opal stared cross eyed at the tofu. "It's not square." She protested.  
"They're round. Just like your beautiful eyes." Seanait said.  
"Ew!" Opal giggled. "I don't eat eyeballs!"  
"Why not? They're very juicy and-"  
"Girls please, not while we're eating food." Said mother.  
"I'll eat tofu though." Said Opal thoughtfully. "And mother is really good at making it."  
She started to gobble up her tofu.  
"Slowly!" Said mother.  
Opal stopped and started chewing.  
"So how's school?" Father asked.  
"Good." Said Seanait. "Earth science regions are next week. I'm going to do it."  
"But you don't have regionals until 8th grade!" Her father exclaimed.  
"You're only 46! You're not supposed to have those until 65!" Exclaimed mother.  
"Guys! You know I skipped elementary school!" Seanait exclaimed, jumping up.  
"I didn't know you were in 8th grade!" Said father.  
"The school might let me skip 9th!" Boasted Seanait proudly.  
"Okay eat your dinner before it gets cold." Said mother sternly.  
"Okay," Seanait sat down and started nibbling on her tofu. Revealing extra sharp canines.  
Opal, finished with what she was doing with the wire, set it on the table and nodded.  
She placed it in her spoon and hit the other end.  
A small metal bird went flying. It stopped Above the table and hovered, beating mechanic wings so fast they were almost a blur. Small gears could be heard turning as it turned its head to look at Seanait.  
Seanait, mother, and father looked up at the bird. Seanait-always the best with animals-put out a hand. The bird whirred a bit more before slowly sinking. Reaching out small metal claws, it put its feet on Seanait's palm and let its wings rest at its sides. It cocked its head and let out a small questioning tweet.  
"A mechanic humming bird." Seanait whispered, as so not to disturb the bird.  
"Mecha-bird." Said Opal proudly. "For you."  
"Thank you." Said Seanait, a smile forming on her lips as she reached out to stroke the birds neck.  
The bird leaned into her hand and chirped.  
Seanait slowly drew her hand back.  
The bird tilted its head and started whistling.  
Seanait smiled, and started whistling with it. Their voices intertwining to make a harmony.


	2. Apologies

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. We just got our power back and before that I had a HW overload. "Great" Artemis is gonna kill me for using HW instead of homework and gonna instead of going to. Here's A poem as an apology. I have most of the next chapter written *cough* type *cough* (That was for Artemis.) So It should be up soon. Also check my other story Artemis Fowl-TALENT?!**

**Here's something for you guys:**

Emptiness, sitting on a couch. Staring at an screen, empty. The cursor blinks. But no words are written.  
Accepting a mug of something I don't drink. Life goes on. Lights flash past the windows. Calls are made. Yet still the cursor blinks. The Drink in the mug is now brown, cold. The phone rings but is never answered. A bird comes with something held in it's beak. A nest is built. Eggs are layed. The birds leave. To go to someplace happier. And still the cursor blinks, but no words are written.

And life goes on.

**Sleekpelt**

**P.S.  
****Does anyone have any ideas for more stories? I'll write anything (within reason) requested.**


End file.
